


Reckless

by BooksAndCats



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: im too tired to think of any more tags, kenobi's lightsaber wanders off, someone save this man, tired cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksAndCats/pseuds/BooksAndCats
Summary: Cody tries very hard to keep his general alive, even if Obi-wan makes it difficult.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Reckless

Cody was getting pissed.

The commander of the 212th attack battalion glared at the lightsaber currently in his hand, a lightsaber that should be in the hand of his general.

The 212th had been sent on yet another campaign, to yet another planet, to push back yet another Separatist advance. 

Truthfully, the many campaigns, one right after the other with barely any time to breathe in between, were beginning to blend together in Cody’s memory.

On this mission, General Kenobi had been tasked by the Jedi Counsel to hold the line and to keep the Separatists from gaining any more ground until reinforcements could arrive, since their battalion was the closest to the planet.

Cody once more cursed their luck under his breath as he tried to locate the general through the snow storm that had come as if from nowhere. The last he saw of Kenobi was when the normally rational Jedi had thought it was a good idea to leap on the back of the flying mammal that the most recent Separatist general had been using to survey the battle, losing his saber in the process.

The Commander is certain that this new stunt just shaved several years off his life as well as give him even more strands of white hair.

Cody turned and snapped at the nearest trooper, “Waxer! Any sign of the general?” 

The sharp “No, sir!” he got in return very nearly made the Commander slap a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

Before Cody could get on the comm to ascertain the whereabouts of his wayward General, a loud shriek ripped through the air as the flying creature dove towards the ground and rolled sharply to the side, finally dislodging Kenobi from its back, throwing him hard into the snow.

The Jedi master disappeared for a moment in an explosion of white powder as a Separatist artillery shell exploded way to close to the downed Jedi for Cody’s comfort.

Commander Cody tightened his grip on his rifle and leapt forwards, racing to his general’s side. He noticed vaguely that Waxer, Boil, Wooley, and Longshot were hot on his heels, laying down cover fire so the Commander could focus on getting to their general.

Cody slid to a stop next to Obi-Wan as Waxer, Boil, Wooley, and Longshot set up a perimeter around them, keeping droids at bay and watching for any stray artillery.

“Sir, are you alright?”

Obi-wan got to his feet, favoring his left leg as he straightened his spine carefully, “Of course, I-“

The general was cut off as he put weight on his left leg, a sharp gasp was ripped from his throat as he fell. The only thing that kept him from crumpling into the snow in an undignified heap was his commander’s arms wrapping around Kenobi to steady him.

“Yeah, okay, I’m taking you to see Helix, sir.”

Kenobi winced, already hearing the lecture that was almost definitely in his future, “Are we sure it’s absolutely necessary, Cody?”

Cody rolled his eyes, deciding not to dignify that question with a response as he pulled Obi-wan’s arm over his shoulder and wrapped his free arm around the Jedi’s waist, comfortably supporting the general’s weight.

As they small group of troopers and their Jedi began the trek back to base a thought occurred to the commander. He paused long enough to reach for his belt, unclipping Kenobi’s lightsaber and held it out to his general.

“Sir, I swear if you drop this again, I will duct tape it to your hand.”

Obi-wan chuckled as he clipped the saber to his belt, happy to have the familiar weight on his hip again, “Thank you, Cody.”

Cody studied his general for just a moment longer than usual before turning away, “It’s my pleasure, General.”

The commander ignored the sniggers he heard from his troopers as he once more led the way to camp.

**Author's Note:**

> So! I wrote this instead of working on my main story while watching Clone Wars. I should be sleeping to be honest, but I kept thinking about this story, so here ya go. Also my tumblr is books-and-cats26 if anyone wants to chat. Enjoy!


End file.
